Klavier's Guilty Pleasure
by MasterMindOfFiction
Summary: It seemed so shameful, so crazy, senseless, and yet. . .it was so satisfying. Klavier has a little secret, a guilty pleasure if you will: he has become interested in girls' clothes. He so badly wants to keep this on the down low, but when Apollo and Trucy catch him in the act. . .will he be able to save himself from humiliation? Meanwhile Apollo seems. . .turned on by this?


"What would Klavier look like in female clothes?" - That's the random thought that entered my brain whenever I was flipping through one of the those clothing magazines with my sister whom dragged me to a doctor's appointment. Good God, is there something wrong with me? No? Whew!

I'm actually kind of embarrassed I wrote this, but I suppose there's no shame in being creative. If it's to be creative, then the after effects are only a small price to pay! - A confident grin takes residence on her face – Please enjoy this painfully long story and the interesting mental images you may get!

D. I . S. C. L . A . I . M . E .R: "_**I don't own any Wrights. Period. But I wish I could.**_"

* * *

Klavier's Guilty Pleasure

Written By: MasterMindOfFiction

Genre: Humor/"Suspense"

Rating: T, for some noticeable suggestive themes, mild cursing

* * *

Behind the closet, we've all got our secret little guilty pleasures. No one is simply human without them, there's just no other explanation.

Sometimes it's impossible to fully explain WHY we even have these guilty pleasures and WHAT exactly makes them so shameful to be open about.

And that's why. . .up front there is no discussion on the topic, but it is carried out with so much guilty enjoyment within the security and solace of the closet.

Popular rock star and prosecutor Klavier Gavin wasn't even safe from a guilty pleasure formulating. Let's zoom into his life for a moment. . .

It all started the day that Apollo's bike had accidentally been crushed by one of those huge trucks with lots of wheels, he hadn't a ride to that shut in Vera's house and so he personally lent a hand and a ride. Sometimes he liked to drop in on the quiet and timid artist, for a shut in she was fairly likeable when she opened up. Anyway, this guilty pleasure started when he had the urge to use the bathroom.

Because Vera was too busy showing Apollo some of her latest sketches, Klavier didn't ask for the directions. He assumed he would eventually come across the bathroom. So he left them and went down a hallway, noticing an open door to the bathroom. He relieved himself and it wasn't until he was washing his hands when something hanging from a towel rack caught his eye. . .

It was a nice-smelling, wrinkle-free long-sleeved midnight blue dress. It didn't look Vera's size, but it did seem as if it hadn't been worn. The second Klavier's eyes landed on it, they simply wouldn't leave. It was so alluring, it was so tempting to at least touch.

Klavier did just that, he quickly dried his hands and quietly scurried to where the dress hung so innocently. He didn't even know why he was smiling as he lifted a hand and brushed it over the flowing bottom half, absolutely loving the soft material making every hair stick up and his heart race.

"(Vera must have recently received this and and it didn't fit correctly.)" Klavier thought briefly, still brushing over the soft dress, his fingers roaming all over until settling on the sleeves. He couldn't hold back a captivated sigh. "(This is so wrong. . .but it's so inviting. . .do I dare? Could I really?)"

Within seconds, Klavier had already made up his mind. He knew this was really freaky, he knew that anyone would give him disturbed stares if they were to find out what he was about to do. But that dress was so beautiful, so taunting, so breath-taking soft to the touch. And judging by the size, he just may be able to slip it on and have it fit fairly okay.

Within seconds, he discarded his jacket and shirt and pulled the dress of it's hanger. He stopped himself briefly, a gloomy expression passing over his face as he again contemplated what line he was about to cross. But that didn't stop him from eagerly slipping the dress over his head and his arms through the delicate and soft sleeves. That gloom was replaced with ecstasy immediately.

The dress just barely fit and reached down to his thighs, it was snug everywhere excluding the chest area where it kind of sagged. But just feeling that pure cotton brush across his skin, the shiver descend and ascend his spine several times over, the overall satisfaction that he could pull off that color. . .

It was awesome. And that was how he fell hook, line, and sinker for. . .feminine clothes.

He wasn't fully accepting of this, naturally. After all, he had a reputation to manage and it would be majorly bad if word got out that he found wearing feminine clothes very soothing and amazing. He was so embarrassed, but in awe at the same time. He couldn't remember a time he ever had so many emotions from something so simple before.

Who knew that dresses could cause such emotional force? Well, whatever, Klavier didn't once contemplate that. He couldn't help smiling and swaying and mocking flirty feminine poses in the mirror. He was SO gonna regret this in the morning.

Although he immediately regretted it when someone rapped on the bathroom door. He went totally rigid and didn't even dare to breathe as he heard Apollo's voice on the other side. "Klavier? Are you in there?"

"(Could he have picked a worse time to track me down? As sweet as it is that he cares enough to do, I can't let him see me this way! It would completely ruin my chances of-!)" Klavier thought with much horror. Finally, he swallowed and replied back; "Ah. . .yes. Have you missed me, Herr Forehead?"

On the other side of the door, Apollo sputtered incoherently before using that cute angry tone of voice. "Of course not! I just wanted to tell you that Vera is pulling out some lunch and you could have some if you're hungry."

"Oh, well, I will be out soon." Klavier promptly reached for the hem of the dress and began slipping it off his body. He hoped to be out in more ways than one, the seductress of a dress wouldn't comply! He struggled and struggled, but it clung to his body. "Damn it! Why do you have to look like an angel and end up being a monster?!"

. . .And he just said that last part out loud. Promptly, Klavier forgot the struggle and clasped a hand to his mouth as his face burned. He strained his ears, and sure enough, Apollo was still there and asking what was going on.

"It's nothing. . .I just couldn't get the water tap to turn on." Klavier quickly replied, pretty much praying by that point that his voice wasn't sounding as frantic as he believed it did. He never felt so flustered and cornered up before. . .could this be how he makes Apollo feel all of the time? "I'll be out soon, just hold on a second. . ."

Why couldn't that dress just have a zipper or something?! Quickly, Klavier mustered some strength and finally pulled the angelic-yet-demonic dress off and he hurriedly smoothed the wrinkles and expertly placed it back on the hanger. He sighed with pure relief and was happy to see nothing looked suspiciously out of place.

And with that, Klavier threw back on his shirt and jacket exited the bathroom calmly and gracefully as always. Meeting Apollo's curious expression with a casual, if not a little seductive smile just as he usually did.

But he couldn't get the image of that dress out of his head. And during lunch, he couldn't stop trembling occasionally and imagining the sensation of the soft cotton against his skin. Both Apollo and Vera couldn't help noticing, and were admittedly concerned.

That event was what started the unhealthy obsession. Klavier, since then, couldn't stop yearning for that sensation again – the fact he was rebelling against normality, the softness, it was all so addicting. And he couldn't stop staring at the windows of clothing stores that contained women's clothing. Just hoping maybe he would have the nerve to throw caution to the wind and purchase something. But as far as he knew, the word would bounce around and that would be too embarrassing. It was bad enough he was consciously aware of reality and his new-found obsession. He couldn't risk the public knowing.

* * *

After several days, Klavier just couldn't sit back and do nothing. The guilty pleasure was getting too out of control; he would flip through magazines and criticize the feminine clothes, look up the latest fashions, and go to bed with the memory of Vera's dress haunting him. If that didn't mean something horrible was going on, then nothing would.

He finally took action. Klavier recalled that he had a special gray trench coat that dragged at his feet, a large hat of the same color, and of course his many pairs of sunglasses. Two out of the three were stashed away in the back of his bigger-than-average closet. So, he put on all of that and stuffed his hair underneath the hat so he wouldn't be easily given away. Once in full costume, he didn't take his motorcycle knowing that it would give him away, he swallowed his disgust and took a filthy bus to a certain clothing store.

He was relieved to see that no one noticed who he was, and the fake voice he adopted temporarily proved to be helpful. Klavier tried to not think that everyone's eyes were looking in his direction as he grabbed whatever feminine outfits he was allured by and thew them into a shopping cart. Perhaps he was paranoid, because no one bothered to pass the mysterious-shades-wearing-dressed-in-a-shabby-coat-guy.

And then he whirled around too fast after swiping yet another skirt, and bumped into the arm of. . .Trucy Wright. The collision just had to make Klavier's shades slip off, and Trucy looked up into his eyes – unable to deny who he was then.

There was an awkward silence as Klavier hurriedly pushed the shades back up and Trucy just stared, one hand carrying a tank top. Nobody said anything.

And then Trucy destroyed the silence after taking a peek at his filled shopping cart. "What are you doing here, Klavier-mmph!"

Suddenly, he pressed a hand to her mouth. For an instant, Klavier glanced around with shifty eyes and then leaned closer to her face. "Don't give me away, please. . .no one can find out about this."

Trucy blinked and then reached for his hand and slowly pulled it away. "Why are you shopping. . .here? In a really tacky disguise?" Her eyes lowered to his unappealing coat that covered his whole body and then raised to the shabby hat that still contained most of his silky hair. "Wait, don't tell me, oh! You have a secret life!"

Damn. She knew. Quickly, Klavier assumed a calm and composed expression and forced a chuckle. "A secret life? Of course I don't. . .I just. . .I was going to buy this," He gestured to the shopping cart still embarrassingly fully of clothes, Trucy merely smiled and bounced on her toes. "For one of my band mate's whom is the one with the secret life."

"What does this secret life involve?"

"He works at a gay bar."

Trucy's brows connected and her finger tapped her chin, somehow she just didn't seem convinced what he was explaining was even true. After all, he didn't even give a name. He could only hope she wouldn't pry any more.

So, to try and seal the deal, Klavier gave her one of his most charming smiles that never failed to make anyone fall to their knees. "Now, let's keep all of this information quiet. If anyone were to know of his secret life and side job. . .well. . .I think you know what may happen. Our reputation would crash and burn. Will you promise to keep this to yourself?"

Trucy didn't readily reply. For a long time she was still in her thinking pose, but she soon dropped it and returned his smile as if she didn't understand his true motive. "Of course! I promise I won't tell anyone, not even Daddy or Polly!"

If Klavier could have, he would have fallen to the floor exhausted but feeling like a huge weight had left his shoulders. For a second, his knees did buckle under the pressure. But like a pro, he managed to stay on his feet as he bid his farewell to Trucy and left before anyone else he knew popped up. It was bad enough that he realized Ema was also shopping in this store, and some girls had spoken to in the past worked here.

But long story short: Klavier survived the shopping spree. As far as he knew, Trucy kept her promise. And he wasn't discovered by anyone else. He took the same filthy bus to a stop that was close to his home so he wouldn't be discovered, and then went down the streets as quickly as possible as someone could. . .with two huge shopping bags in tow.

* * *

He thought his nightmare was coming to an end, at long last. And then paradise could begin as soon as he got to his closet. But OH NO: fate had _**other ideas**_. A nearby scraping kind of sound alerted Klavier to a bicycle approaching. This was just fine, except. . .then he turned around and got a good look of who was on that bicycle. Just before said rider of said bicycle realized he was there and quickly tried to screech to a halt.

Klavier instinctively threw himself out of harms way, ditching the bags to spill over the side of the road and the bike rider to finally screech to a halt just mere centimeters from the mess now littering the sidewalk. He didn't regret doing that, as he couldn't risk getting even slightly battered. But he did begin to regret it when his hat slipped off along with the shades which were crunched underneath the tires.

Apollo froze up for a second, still kind of in shock from the fact he almost collided with someone. Stupid old bicycle, the thing was a deathtrap and he shouldn't have been talked into renting it by that creepy man at the store. . .

But, he then got off the deathtrap bicycle and went over to the figure hiding his or her face with a hand and refusing to turn around. Apollo was worried he may have at least slight battered him or her and approached the figure.

"Hey, are you alright-Klavier, is that you?" Apollo had began to ask a question, he substituted that quickly when he got the figure to turn around and caught sight of the familiar face, shining eyes, and long blond hair that was mussed up. "What are you doing dragging shopping bags and wearing that unappealing coat?"

Klavier just froze entirely, sure that now this was where he was going to be busted. The jig was up and he couldn't continue to lie and make up excuses. After all, just where would that get him? He stared into Apollo's eyes like a deer in the headlights, causing the other man to be rather confused again.

Apollo awkwardly glanced around, he was about to set his eyes on the feminine clothes obviously lying around the sidewalk, and Klavier quickly reached for his shoulders and grasped them tightly, saying; "Herr Forehead, what have you seen?"

Apollo appeared bewildered as he was shaken. All he could do was try to pry off Klavier's death grip and reply, "I-saw-you-dragging-those-bags-and-wearing-a-coat-duh!" Finally, Klavier realized he lost his cool and immediately released the literally shaken attorney and tried to compose himself. "By the way, why are you dragging shopping bags full of girls' clothes anyway?"

". . .What girls' clothes?" Klavier asked, eyes shifting to see if anyone was looking their way. He then gazed back at Apollo who didn't look amused.

"The clothes that are scattered all over the street? Maybe _**those **_clothes?"

"Oh. . ._**those **_clothes. . ."

"Yeah. . .so what's going on? Why would you be shopping at the same store Trucy goes to?"

Apollo felt that there was something suspicious going on. He inconspicuously glanced at his wrist, at the bracelet around it. Ready to find out if what Klavier would reply next would be entirely the truth.

In his chest, Klavier's heart was pounding and he just knew his mind was sparking and short circuiting right now. He didn't want to have to lie to Apollo, he just couldn't. For two reasons – the most obvious first one being that he had a habit of knowing when someone was lying. The other. . .well. . .that's his own secret.

Maybe Apollo's ability was off today. Yes, and maybe he could screw with the ability by telling _**half **_of the truth. Although it would come back to haunt him full force later. Klavier calmed himself and gave him another one of those charming smiles as he began to talk.

"You see, Herr Forehead, I was – in fact – shopping at that store undercover. But it, it wasn't for myself. You see, a band member has recently gotten a side job at a gay bar and he's on the down low about it, but he needed to get some suitable outfits somehow and I volunteered." - That was Klavier's explanation of this awkward event. He could feel the shame of having to lie, but knew there was no other way out of the madness.

Apollo's wrist was suddenly pinched as the bracelet tightened up. He couldn't help shaking his head in a disapproving kind of way and then giving Klavier a certain look, for several seconds.

Apollo stared.

Klavier smiled.

Apollo stared.

Klavier smiled.

Apollo tilted his head.

Klavier's smile began to waver as he randomly lifted his fingers to the hair resting over his shoulder.

"Herr Forehead, can we talk about this another time?" Klavier asked desperately, not even paying attention to the fact he was nervously playing with strands of his hair. ". . .You really should put your eyes back in your head, that is very disturbing. Have you even noticed that?"

"The question is," Apollo began, positive that the way Klavier was just randomly messing with strands of hair was his giveaway. He ignored the comment about his eyes and leaned back with satisfaction. "Why are you hiding your true reason for buying this stuff? Klavier, you can't lie to me."

This was too much to handle. Now even Apollo was aware he was trying to lie to save himself, but he just couldn't do it. But Apollo could not discover the reason he was acting so insane lately. Klavier could feel the shame well up again, it was surging and basically drowning him inside without much of a way out unless he dug himself out by just coming out and admitting the true reason.

"Klavier?" Apollo blinked in a repeated manner and approached Klavier, whom had lowered himself to the sidewalk and ignored the fact he had gotten called out, he just began gathering the garments. "Klavier, you know you can tell me what's going on. I have to admit you've been unsettling lately." He lowered himself to his knees too and started helping him gather the many expensive dresses, skirts, and blouses and put them into the bags. "Come on, it's not like you have some deep dark secret. Well. . .if you do. . .talking about it always works."

Klavier just remained silent, not daring to make any eye contact the entire time. Although he was grateful for Apollo's assistance, only having one person to gather the spilled contents would have taken forever. And he really wanted to return to the solace of his closet to try them on, feel the ecstasy, take them off, and then return to the real world. Furiously, his hands gathered the garments and just stuffed them into the bags before anyone else passed by and noticed them.

Things were going. . .somewhat okay – although it was still very much awkward – at least until Apollo reached for what looked like something black and grasped it. That was when he made some kind of choking/gasping sound.

"Herr Forehead, that's. . .!"

"Is. . .is this a thong?"

Apollo could only gawk at the barely-there thong whilst holding it by two fingers. And then he turned his attention to Klavier whom looked unable to explain. And then back at the thong. Okay, yeah, something weird was definitely going on.

"Well, it was so nice getting to talk and share this awkward moment." Klavier quickly said, snatching away the thong and the other two pairs of women's underwear and stuffed them into one of the bags before he noticed them. He leaped to his feet and so did a confused Apollo. "I really should be going, I have such a busy schedule!"

And then, Klavier promptly walked away hastily, hauling the bags of clothes with him. During the very fast walk, he couldn't help cursing to himself and feeling heat burn from his neck all the way to the tips of his ears.

Apollo still stood by his parked bicycle, folding his arms and staring with bewilderment. Just trying to figure out what exactly what all of that was about.

_**At long frigging last**_, Klavier was back in the safety zone. The minute he slipped back inside his house, threw off the shabby coat he hoped to never wear again, and shove the bags into the poor shiny and clear table by the couch. With a deep sigh, he all but fell face first onto the couch and lied limply on it.

He raised his head for a few seconds and gazed at the source of this drama. The two bags of to-die-for clothes that sat there and taunted him. They begged him to come forth and try them on, for once in his life to find comfort that wasn't found anywhere else.

But then he let his face fall into the leather cushion, barely believing that he was going to give in so easily. He couldn't. Not until he found out how much stronger he was than some glittery miniskirt or those printed skinny jeans. Maybe they had some kind of tempting power over him, but he could not give in so easily. He had to kick this obsession before it single-handedly ruined his life!

* * *

Exactly seventeen minutes and five seconds later, Klavier unlocked his closet door and threw the bags of recently-bought clothes inside. He also disappeared inside himself, very eagerly.

The closet was spacious, and that's a complete understatement. When he flicked on the light, several articles of clothing could be seen lined up and hanging from a rack. And there was also enough room for a full body mirror. Let's just say he made more than enough money to live on – it had to go somewhere.

You may say this downfall was forgetting to lock the closet door. Klavier didn't really think anyone would come in and ruin his. . .alone time, especially considering he lived by himself. Although some certain people had spare keys to his residence and he personally ensured of that. He was trembling with desire as he reached into one of the bags and pulled out that glittery miniskirt and the t-shirt that highly complimented each other.

* * *

"I wonder if Klavier's okay." Apollo wondered aloud, sitting down at the noodle stand with Trucy. It was the weekend after all, and they happened to meet up while out and about. "I saw him drag shopping bags full of girls' clothes and underwear, and he was wearing a really hideous coat."

Trucy froze up, her feet stopped kicking and her hand was suspended in the middle of reaching for chopsticks. She couldn't help feeling that she would end up breaking the promise to not give Klavier away. But at the same time, Apollo could tell when she was lying.

"And then he went into a poorly-thought out excuse, stating that some band member he didn't give the name of was working at a gay bar." Their orders of noodles were pushed to them, and Apollo began to sink his chopsticks into the bowl. He ate a little and then continued, "I know he's lying, but the question is why."

"Um. . .Polly, are you sure you should question his personal life?"

"It's not right, but it all seems really suspicious."

"Has he been acting weird lately?"

"Kind of. When we visited Vera the other day, I could overhear him in the bathroom in what sounded like a struggle and then he left acting normal. But during lunch, he kept trembling and seemed spacy."

Trucy just wore a worried expression and quickly started shoving food into her mouth to prevent herself from revealing what she knew.

* * *

Inside of the spacious closet, Klavier had already changed into the dark blue skinny jeans with golden star patterns and a long brown shirt that reached to the thighs and had a loose belt around it. And as vain as it sounds, he couldn't stop staring at himself in the mirror. The jeans were slightly snug at the crotch and the so-called waistline was more like at the hips, but they made him feel rather sexy.

He would later have to consider therapy however. . .and actually found a notepad on the floor and scribbled down that thought.

* * *

Trucy just nervously slurped her noodles down every time that Apollo asked her a question that had something to do with Klavier acting strange.

The longer that they remained here at the stand, the longer she was pressured to break down and admit that she caught him red-handed shopping at the store, and didn't believe his lies. She actually thought of him as something of a friend, and wouldn't want to spill any secret he may have.

Apollo was just making it harder for her to keep the words down inside. He kept murmuring various theories he had come up with. Why couldn't he just keep his mind on other matters? Why?

* * *

Next was the really alluring long-sleeved mini dress he first saw as soon as entering the store and was completely sold to. Klavier slipped off the other clothes and in little to no time, the mini dress was adorned. It was completely mind-blowing how it was almost a perfect fit and looking into the mirror, _**hot damn**_, that really drew attention to his legs.

Maybe he didn't have entirely feminine legs, and yes the hair was unsettling. But Klavier overlooked it, posing in the mirror mimicking blowing a kiss. This particular dress was solid silver color and dangerously short, flashing more than what it should, the back was slit which made up for it's shocking modesty in the chest. He couldn't help thinking that it was rather creepy how well it fit and showed off his body.

He sauntered around the closet, with the grace and precise steps that would put any runway model to shame. Twirling occasionally, and smiling suggestively into the mirror, just slightly maneuvering his head and letting his hair flow left and right before falling neatly over his shoulders.

Ah, that material was just so soft and inviting. What was it? Some kind of cotton and other stuff? It just sent chills up and down his spine in a really good way, the overall goodness of this phenomenon made him forget to be ashamed he was certainly loosing his sanity the longer he tried on these clothes and enjoyed every second.

* * *

"Well, sitting here and doing nothing won't get me anywhere." Apollo declared, setting the now-empty bowl back on the counter and then slapping some cash down to pay for the both of them. "I think I'll just pay Klavier a visit. . .you know, to find out what's going on and make some sense of it."

Trucy promptly became worried again. She leaped to her feet, despite not entirely finished eating yet. "Are you sure that you should? He may not want visitors over, and that would be kind of rude!"

"Trucy, when does he ever say no to attention?" Apollo pointed out, sighing. Wondering what was so wrong with paying him a visit. . .just to find out if there's anything going on. "I'll never know unless I ask him up front. Because I get the feeling he's hiding some things."

"I can't deny he's lying. . ." Trucy admitted, her tone lowered and she shifted her eyes. "Still, I think you shouldn't pry. Can't we find out some other way? Like. . .sneaking into his house when he's not there and finding the hints we're looking for?"

"But then we'd get caught, thrown into jail, and have to get your dad to bail us out! Look, it's much safer to ask him point blank and yank the information out of him as soon as he begins lying."

"Polly. . .!"

"I just don't want to sit in jail for many hours while Mr. Wright lectures me about breaking into houses and making inside jokes out of it, okay?"

* * *

"A little on the Gothic side, but this one isn't so bad either." Klavier mentioned aloud, now sporting a black tank top with a pair of crimson bleeding angel wings on the front and a knee-length sleek skirt which was black and slit on the right angle. He clasped his hands and swiveled to a different angle, smiling and viewing how the whole outfit unexpectedly worked together. "The skirt is sleek, alluring, yes. . .that mannequin didn't flaunt it well enough, at least I can."

Several very awkward seconds went by after that. Klavier hung his head, sighing aloud.

"I can't believe that's actually possible. . ."

* * *

"Oh, he's not home!" Trucy declared immediately after Apollo rang the doorbell and that custom, blustering rock n roll melody played. She forced a smile and tightly grasped the back of his vest and started dragging him away. "Come on, let's try again later!"

"Trucy! You haven't even given him a chance to answer the door!" Apollo pointed out, struggling to pull himself out of Trucy's tight grip. At long last, he broke free from it and gave her an annoyed look as he leaned against the front door. "Could you at least explain why you're acting weird too?"

"I'm not acting weird, Polly! It's just. . ." Trucy's tone faltered momentarily. Before she played with her hands a little and then found the nerve to meet Apollo's eyes. "I have this feeling that he's having a moment we really shouldn't interfere with."

"Come on. . .I'm sure that whatever Klavier is doing," Apollo glanced at the door and tried to open it, it was actually unlocked. He rolled his eyes. "It's nothing we shouldn't intrude on long enough to ask a simple question. Look, he even forgot to lock his front door."

* * *

"Ah, now here's one of the best!" Klavier declared, turning around to view the particularly amazing dress that he had been unable to stop gawking at when seeing it hanging from the rack. He put on a smile for the mirror and let one hand reach up to the back his neck and rest there while his legs crossed somewhat. "It's even more astonishing up close and personal. This is so wrong. . ." His smile faltered, but he still held the flirtatious and girly pose even though he appeared regretful. Then he suddenly smiled again and stifled a laugh. "Why does it feel so right? And how am I supposed to explain any of this to a therapist? I guess these questions don't matter right now, not as long as the world is still in balance and no one knows what I'm doing."

He really needed to stop talking to himself. That was another thing that Klavier quickly wrote down on that notepad before putting on this particular dress.

This particular outfit was one he admired perhaps a lot more than any of the haul he dragged in. It was a flowing sun dress-type almost touching the knee. It matched his eyes almost perfectly in terms of color, and was sleeveless. The dress was very lightweight and modest, but it had a certain charm that he couldn't get out of his head.

Klavier noticed that, out of all of the clothes, this dress in particular almost made him look innocent and modest. Of course neither of these things were entirely true, but he could pretty much fall for himself right about now if he wasn't already sold to another. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, letting it fall with much volume to his shoulder. Dressing up really satisfied those cravings, but he kind of wished that he had someone to do it for. It was no fun to do this without a deeper reason. But he couldn't let anyone know. . .

His guilty fun came to a crashing stop and his world seemed to fall off its axis immediately. When the door to his closet flew open, letting light from the outside flood in with the artificial. Klavier was still standing in front of the mirror and could see his unexpected visitor stand there basically gawking. He, himself, froze with horror instinctively.

He didn't think coming in uninvited was a bad idea, and he couldn't help noticing that his bedroom door was open and the light shining from the closet. Absolutely nothing had prepared Apollo to see what he had just seen. And you know what they say: what has been seen cannot be unseen. . .

"Klavier. . . .what. . . ." Apollo managed to say, a look of surprise on his face. For some reason, he couldn't look away even though common sense was telling him that was for the best.

Klavier, however, finally found himself able to respond when the shock effect reached it's ending. He swiveled around fast on his feet, instantly breaking that previous pose. "W-what are you doing here?! This. . .ah. . .it's not what you think!"

"I think it looks like you're posing like a stuck up model in front of the mirror while wearing an extremely flattering dress!" Apollo responded, hoping to point out the obvious.

". . .Apparently, it's exactly like that." Klavier forced a casual smile as if nothing was wrong, but he didn't know it was wavering every three seconds and he was panicking now. Very badly.

He could feel the intense shame now surround him hopelessly. It was as if he was drowning in it now, and he quickly reached for the closet door and slammed it shut, before Apollo could even say anything.

Apollo soon found himself just staring at the door. He was still in shock, piecing together everything that he had seen over the past few days. . .he realized something. . .well, it was a theory. Perhaps this theory of why he bought all of those clothes wasn't as ridiculous as be believed.

He still stood there, unsure of how to react. Apollo didn't know whether to be amused, horrified, or aroused. And in some crazy way, perhaps he was all of the above.  
"Klavier, um, I originally came here to ask what's going on." Apollo finally stated, remembering why he had come in the first place. He didn't receive a reply, so he rapped his knuckles against the door and carried on; "To be honest, I'm even more confused than I was minutes ago. Could you explain. . .this?"

From the inside of the closet, he heard footsteps and incoherent muttering. Apollo requested he speak up a little, and he got what he asked for.

"I said I can't believe you actually saw that!" Klavier's voice blustered from the closet, Apollo flinched and stepped back somewhat. But he came closer again, pressing an eavesdropping ear to the door when he heard a groan. "Could this get any more embarrassing?"

"It wasn't THAT bad. . ." Apollo piped up, awkwardly trailing off for a moment only to regain some confidence with the rest of his reassurance; "You pull off that dress better than some girls I've seen." A pregnant pause ensued. Soon broken by what sounded like something or someone slumping to the floor against the wall. "Wait, wait, I don't mean it like that! Er, what I'm trying to say is that you've got nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Yes I do! I've spent days completely enamored with girls' clothes and it all started just because of a seductress of a dress that Vera had in her bathroom! I could have just swallowed my desire and left, but NO, I had to stay and try it on!" Apollo listened to all of this, his facial expression basically pointing out he was utterly bewildered by this dramatic rant. Klavier paused momentarily, before he regained breath and continued; "Now I'm buying out that clothing store and stashing it all in my closet, fawning over it like. . .like. . .okay, I have absolutely no idea what, but I'm sure it's not healthy."

"I'm telling you, it's-"

"And this nightmare doesn't simply end, it has to continue and send me encountering you twice! You wanted me to tell you the truth after that bicycle incident. . .so here's the truth: I'm completely obsessed! I don't even know why!"

Apollo's bracelet didn't react at all, he glanced down at it smiling. Actually kind of relieved to see that he wasn't bothering with burying himself in pitiful lies. But then, he took in all of what he confessed and returned to being bewildered.

He was about to try and convince him to stop being so dramatic about it, but he hadn't the opportunity because Klavier once again rambled onward; "Herr Forehead, aren't you going to spread the word? Tell people? Enjoy having your chance to take out some of that hidden aggravation you carry around?"

"What are you implying?"

"Oh come on, I'm not stupid. I know that you're almost always aggravated with me. Maybe you don't voice it, however it's so obvious. This could be your chance to turn the tables of humiliation."

. . .He couldn't deny the aggravated part. However, Apollo had to disagree to wanting to turn the tables and publicly humiliate him. The thought actually never crossed his mind, that was just senseless. Even if Klavier constantly did that to him whether consciously or unknowingly, everyone else he encountered did exact same thing – even clients. He was almost accustomed to it.

It wasn't difficult for Apollo to cast away the mere suggestion of spreading the word. If he did, he would just be a jerk and he'd ruin having a role in this little secret. Besides, Klavier may never do this again while paranoid of anyone else discovering it, and he personally wouldn't mind it if he continued dressing up like that. That one little mental picture of him owning that sun dress was neatly stashed in the corner of his mind for later after all.

The closet door was not locked, or mashing against a lot of furniture, so Apollo opened it up and stepped in. Although he originally did this to confront Klavier, he couldn't help commenting under his breath that he never knew a closet could be so spacious and yet not leave any echos behind.

He glanced to the right, where Klavier was sitting on the floor with his knees held close to his chest. The corner he was hiding away in was slightly too dark for him to see his face, but he could at least see that he was still wearing that very appealing sun dress. He wondered if he realized how amazing that looked on him.

Belatedly, Klavier glanced up to see Apollo standing there. Instinctively, he jumped to his feet and scrambled over to where a large winter coat hung and he tried as best he could to hide behind that. No one really said anything, as neither were prepared for a situation like this. In all honesty, it's hard to imagine anyone being able to find the correct words to say, it's all a matter of hit and run.

One thing that told Apollo this situation was serious. . .was the manner that Klavier acted when confronted. He usually loved attention no matter what the situation, even if he was embarrassed he had an unusual ability to act like it was no big deal and sometimes even pull a joke out of it. Like that one time Klavier was giving an opening statement for some special concert and – the stage was slippery from recently being cleaned mind you – his feet slid out and he fell clumsily to the floor. Face was saved by coolly straightening himself back up and then making some clever comment that people switched their amusement to.

If he couldn't do that now, then the situation must have gotten to him very badly. Apollo wished he was better with words, then he wouldn't have to kick himself later for saying something lame and not getting the true point across. And just how was he supposed to smooth over some of this tension? Words must be chosen carefully for best results.

The closer that Apollo got, the farther that Klavier tried to disappear behind the racks of clothes. It was like trying to corner a wild animal in a feeble attempt to sooth it. But he was willing to take the chance to get it through his head that he didn't mind this strange and awkward pastime – because if it meant seeing him strutting his stuff looking like that, well, let's just say this was something he wanted to see more of.

"Klavier, come out from behind the coats. That move is very pathetic." Coaxed Apollo, moving closer and closer until Klavier was against the wall. "I swear, I don't have a camera and I'm not going to tell anyone about this."

"I want to believe that. . .I'm sorry, I can't." Klavier gripped the coat tightly, it was amazing how he hadn't torn holes yet. But, anyway, he continued to try and hide his shame the best he could, it was apparent that this was the end of the theoretical rope. "Just go home or something. . .I don't think we should see each other now."

"What are you trying to say?"

"Because now, your thoughts of me are probably shattered to oblivion. What else?"

". . . . ."

"I've wanted you to continue thinking that I'm amazing and admirable. If you were to know about any humiliating faults, like," Klavier sighed during a pause and sidestepped out of the corner with the coat tossed away. He stood before Apollo, hands gesturing to the dress that still lingered on his frame. "This. This isn't exactly something people would expect of me. I sometimes think you're one of them, and I do really enjoy impressing you even when you don't consciously know you're dazzled."

". . .Why would you want to go through so much trouble to impress _**me**_?" That was it, the big question that Klavier had seen coming but didn't want to have to answer due to not being ready. Apollo was genuinely curious, his wide brown eyes blinked and he leaned slightly.

For an instant moment, Klavier's eyes widened and he felt all of the words he was about to say die on his tongue. He began fidgeting slightly, fingers nervously winding around locks of his hair as he desperately tried to remember what he would have said in this situation.

Luckily, seeing he was having trouble, Apollo stepped in and granted him the chance to sidestep it. With his comment of; "Firstly: it doesn't make sense as to why you think you need to impress me. Because. . .you don't have to. Secondly: there's a reason you don't have to." Apollo's lips curved to a hint of a grin and he seemed much more confident now than he had a minute ago. "What I'm saying is. . .I still admire you a lot. If you told me you're really from another planet, I would still love you."

There was another pregnant pause.

Klavier looked surprised

Apollo still grinned unknowingly.

Klavier looked surprised.

Apollo grinned unknowingly.

Klavier's lips finally twitched and soon formulated a sly smile.

And Apollo realized that he screwed up and promptly began stammering.

". . ._**ADMIRE**_, I meant _**ADMIRE**_." Apollo quickly corrected, his tone wavering in a panicky manner as he rambled on like an idiot; "There's a difference! And even if you were to take it the wrong way, love can still be platonic! Anyway, th-that's just not the point!"

"What were we even discussing just now?" Klavier randomly asked aloud, thoughtfully. He seemed to have forgotten all about the previous moment the second that Apollo said something about loving him 'platonic-like', yeah right.

Apollo too composed himself and then stupidly pointed at the dress Klavier wore. "We were talking about the fact you heavily enjoy wearing girls' clothes, much like you're sporting now. If you ask me, we should get back to that topic."

"Oh. . ." Klavier's eyes traveled lower, gazing down at the dress. He suddenly remembered everything, and returned to being a little too dramatic about the situation. Once again, he quietly gasped and attempted to cover the proof of his obsession with his arms. "Why didn't you tell me that earlier? It would have saved some embarrassment!"

This was getting ridiculous. Apollo tried to remain calm, but the aggravation showed in his tone as he once again responded; "For the last time: there's nothing to be embarrassed about. Klavier, I told you, I am not going to tell anyone else about your. . .obsession. . .you can be assured of it." He reached forward and got a good grasp on Klavier's arms. Without saying anything else, he just pulled them away to once again get a good look at the dress that was forever going to be in the back of his mind.

And when they were eye to eye again, well, some strange force must have taken over. He must have been possessed. He must have not been sober in some way or another. Maybe he just didn't even know what he was doing or why. Regardless, Apollo came very close to Klavier's cheek and kissed it. He was looking dazed as he did so, but it happened to be a good kind of daze where the person in action is simply unable to realize that they're still on Earth.

He gave no indication as to why, so Klavier remained confused. Klavier did, however, briefly feel his tense shoulders lesson and his arms fall limp at his sides. He didn't know what had just happened, but for some reason, he didn't care. This could last forever, he wouldn't give much of a damn.

Gradually, Apollo leaned a little closer. He briefly forgot why he had done this in the first place. Who knew one mere little peck could be so intoxicating? And what exactly had he intended to afterward? However, as the seconds overcame, so did the sense of reality. He withdrew his lips away and opened his eyes to see that Klavier had craned his neck to look into them.

They just stared for the longest time, and Apollo was quite eager for what was to happen next. Judging by the prolonged eye contact, he automatically assumed this was begging for another kiss – this one shared. If that one was intoxicating, God knows what another would be like.

Except, Klavier didn't cooperate. As a matter of fact, he ignored the opportunity for another kiss. He was either serious or testing his patience, but either way, he nervously grabbed them hemline of the dress as if about to take it off or something and asked; "I should take this off and return to the real world, right?"

Apollo did not respond right away. His throat went dry and his cheeks stained pink when he noticed a slight flash of something black and too much skin when he grasped the hemline and it briefly flipped.

". . .Herr Forehead?" Klavier blinked many times, just staring and not noticing what made Apollo freeze up looking like he was either going to pass out or become very aroused. He released the dress and snapped a finger in his face. No response. "Should I change now that all of the fun's been spoiled?"

"Not yet. . .!" Apollo responded perhaps too immediately, desperately outstretching his hand as if to stop him. But he caught on to his own reaction, and attempted to save some face with; "Uh, I mean. . .not before you show me exactly what you're wearing _**under **_the dress."

Now it was once again Klavier's turn to be flustered. It was in that moment when he remembered that he also purchased undergarments and was in fact wearing the one that Apollo discovered on the side of the street. He was quiet for several awkward seconds, smiling nervously knowing that the secret was out and there wasn't much he could do about it. He hesitated for a short period of time, trying not to let on how embarrassed he was.

But it wasn't long before he made up his mind. He had to choke down an amused snicker as he obeyed his wishes – seeing as though he was busted with the other stuff, it was only natural the second half of the secret be revealed. Klavier teasingly and slowly lifted the hem of the dress, Apollo felt like all of the blood in his body was surging all the way to his face.

Of course, as fun as it was dressing up. . .taking it off could be just as exciting. And that was exactly what happened as Klavier grasped Apollo's tie and pulled him into the closet and flicked off the light.

* * *

Trucy hummed to herself and still sat on the front steps to the house. She was actually rather relaxed, although she wished Apollo would have given her permission to come in with him and confront. She assumed she would have been good at getting him to talk. But, oh well, as far as she knew. . .Apollo was on top of things.

She reached for her hat and set it down near her. She then salvaged around inside for her watch.

"Hmm. . ." Trucy raised the watch and checked the time. Her eyebrows connected and she assumed a thoughtful expression. "Polly has been in there for thirty-five minutes and counting. I wonder what's going on in there. . ."

* * *

EPILOGUE

In the end, the guilty pleasure Klavier picked up thankfully remained a secret from everyone else. He eventually managed to be less paranoid and restore some composure upon full realization that Apollo found the whole affair strangely arousing. Within a few short months, the two even began noticing signs of attraction.

Although they weren't exactly sure what to make of it. Or where they should take it. Especially how the bloody hell this was going to work. But they had the sense, soon, everything would be straightened just as it always tended to be. Time would tell what became of these mysterious feelings dragged from the depths by some crossdressing affairs.

For now, Apollo could be the only witness to these moments. After all, he didn't mind seeing it. He was totally okay with this. Surprisingly. As Klavier was overly-worried he would be completely horrified and never give him a chance.

Once again, Apollo totaled his bicycle by accident – it involved a flat bed truck and an elderly pedestrian, He would rather not relive it. Although the only casualty was the bike.

Vera was expecting him over to her house, she wanted to learn about how to use the computer and internet after Trucy gave her an old and still useable laptop. And he kind of couldn't stand turning her down because the girl had a talent for disappointed soul-penetrating expressions. Apollo was in a bind, until Klavier came into the scene at a rather fitting time again an offered another ride. It was either that or walking, but strangely, Apollo wasn't totally against this one. This time.

So they arrived at the impressive house on time, almost immediately Apollo was taken into the dining room and he began instructing a very fascinated Vera how to use the laptop and gave a simple explanation about the internet. But Klavier found himself becoming slightly bored. He was zoning out in the dining room, bored to death by Apollo's lack of fancy words that were spilled when the shut in girl asked obvious questions.

Eventually, his legs began doing a strange combination of cramping and loosing what could have been circulation. Klavier stirred and looked over at the table, where Vera was practicing typing things on Notepad and Apollo was babbling about watching out for hand cramps and checking e-mail in the next lesson. He needed to walk around a little, to get some feeling to return.

Moments later, Klavier walked down the hallway on the first floor. Where bedrooms and sitting rooms were located. It was the closet destination, not that he was going anywhere in particular. He gazed up and down, every direction of the nicely-decorated rooms which almost all had an open door. It's not that he was nosy, he was just. . .curious.

Even more so when he passed by Vera's bedroom – the plate on the door gave that detail away – and briefly took a glance at it seeing as the door was wide open. Klavier immediately halted himself and whirled around to see it more clearly, his eyes locking in on. . .the folded laundry on her bed. But not so much the laundry as it was one particular undergarment.

This was so freakishly wrong.

But after he managed to successfully wear a sexy black thong secretly while practicing with the band, and no one noticed, this felt so right.

"I just hope there's great therapists in this city." Klavier mentioned aloud to no one in particular, heaving a sigh and leaning in the arch hesitant to go in.

It looked so tempting. . .and that looked like real silk.

He had no hope of winning.

Just to be safe, Klavier shut the curtains and kicked the door to a firm close. He approached the neatly folded piles of undergarments and then grasped the particular object of his attention by a few fingers. A silk, barely-there pair of violet panties.

Did he really dare do this when someone could easily walk in or the curtains could simply slip open? . . .Heck yeah.

Eagerly, he all but ripped off his pants. Not literally of course, he just hurriedly yanked the zipper down and let them hit the floor. Before he continued, he debated what the name and heritage of his therapist would be, before he cleared away all thoughts and slipped off his boxers.

He gathered the seductress of silk and briefly just sighed at the sensation of it. Holding them made his palms get tingly and his heart race with anticipation.

Klavier managed to slip on leg through. . .

And then someone chose that moment to open the door . . .

So in the end, Vera stood in the open doorway with one palm still on the knob, her eyes were gradually widening as she took in the scene. Klavier froze up in the middle of slipping in the other leg and his thrilled expression shattered immediately to one of terror.

"Ummmmm. . ." Vera's shook her head, struggling to keep her eyes somewhere safe, like his face for instance. Because seeing half-naked men in her home trying on her undergarments wasn't a regular occurrence. . . She cleared her throat and slowly backed away whilst adding weakly; "S-sorry. . .for barging in. . .I can see it's a bad time."

To make matters worse, Apollo could be heard speaking nearby. "Hey, Vera, did you find the computer di. . ." He stepped in beside her mid-sentence, and he wore the same shocked expression as she did. "God, Klavier, not AGAIN."

"This. . .happens often?" Vera rotated around to stare at Apollo, bemused and kind of intrigued.

"I wouldn't know." Apollo promptly replied, nervously tapping his fingers and glancing down at his feet. Vera examined his attempted-to-be-concealed face and briefly wondered how it had turned so red so fast. Soon he recovered, and quickly shoved his palms across her eyes. "That's not the point, Klavier, will you just keep your clothes on for once?!"  
A beat occurred. Apollo realized how totally wrong that sounded.

Vera, trying to peer through the cracks in his fingers, craned her head to him and even Klavier wore a blank 'no, just no' kind of expression as he glanced at a sputtering Apollo.

Eventually, everyone managed to recover from that awkward moment with their sanity intact. As far as innocence goes, well, let's just say Vera had hers wiped away from her eyes and even though Apollo had seen more he just acted like a prude all of the time anyway – in Klavier's nonchalant words about the situation anyway. It turns out that, in the middle of wildly stripping his favorite pair of pants, the zipper had torn. Presumably because of how Klavier liked to wear them many, many times and they finally gave in.

Although it wasn't that obvious, Klavier was completely shaken by the turn of events. At first, he was mourning the pants for some over the top reason. Then he suddenly reverted to terror when the question of how he would possibly be able to go home entered his head. Apollo and Vera agreed that the torn zipper really wasn't obvious, you'd have to be looking really closely to notice so it wasn't a big deal if he left in them.

Klavier disagreed. Reminding them both that when people realized just whom he was, the suddenly became horny and payed more attention to his crotch than anything. At this, Vera nodded and replied she understood why. Apollo was just – in another prude moment – plugging his ears and trying to block out all of this information he could have lived without hearing.

At long last, Vera helpfully suggested he just not wear the pants and return home in his undergarments. After all, it's not like anyone would make that big of a deal considering the headlines that she had seen off him in magazines and the internet articles stated him doing things _**way more crazy**_. Although she had to be reminded those were completely false, but many believed them _**anyway**_ so she had a point.

This crazy story did, however, wrap up quite bittersweet: Klavier had really no other option, at least that was what he believed. He really wised he had that shabby coat now, it would have been very useful, alas he had stashed it away back in the closet. He did just as suggested, he returned home in his undergarments blushing the whole time and continuously asking Apollo if that person over there was staring – and nine times out of ten they were, but Apollo just nervously smiled and said they weren't for his sake – He just had to decide to wear that ridiculous blue pair with the patterns of chibi-fied cats on them, although technically he liked to wear those often because he secretly thought it was adorable.

For the next few weeks, there was absolutely no sight of Klavier. It was like he disappeared off the planet entirely, Apollo knew that he was just hiding away at his house still too mortified to return to the world at least until he was certain the previous events were forgotten. Hey, Apollo thought, maybe now he would learn how he felt sometimes when the craziest and most humiliating things happened to almost all of the time.

Thankfully, Klavier managed to overcome the obsession with girls' clothes however, as that was what threw him into this chaos in the first place. When he finally did set foot outside and happily followed Apollo around to whatever destination he was to go that day, he mentioned he was relieved to finally kick that habit. But what no one realized. . .was that he had gotten into contact with Vera and convinced her to give him that beautiful dress that propelled him into the obsession, as he still couldn't get over that yet. Vera gave the okay since it was too big for her to wear anyway.

It wasn't until Apollo caught him actually wearing that dress in public – undercover mind you, adorned with makeup and his hair styled differently as to not give anything away – did he decide to sign up for therapy. . .but that's another complicated story of its own. . .

* * *

SO EVERYONE SURVIVED WITH THEIR SANITY INTACT; AS FAR AS WE KNOW ANYWAY, THE END~

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this. . .weirdness. If anyone was out of character or if it just seemed crazy, well, please inform me of that. I don't like getting characterization screwed up, but sometimes you just have to for certain plots – like this one. X D There's no other way to write it.

During the whole epilogue I couldn't stop blushing the whole time I wrote it, just so you know. Particularly when it's revealed the zipper was ruined. That part was kind of based off of this event that happened to me: I was cosplaying at an anime convention one year ago and my costume had been ordered from the internet (because I suck at being a seamstress or anything that involves making clothes. X D) and the pants had this really weak and pathetic zipper, it wasn't exactly strong like you usually see on pants, it wasn't metal or whatever the typical material is (anyone know?). I had been running around all excited and stuff, it was when I was passing down a hallway when I heard a mysterious ripping sound and realized when looking down, the zipper was split and I could see my undergarments. . .awkward. At least no one really noticed, BUT STILL. D : I kind of understand Klavier's overreaction here. . .

Well, anyway, random blabbering is finished! Thank you for actually taking the time to read this, you're awesome for that! I hope you will remember me when you want to read more crazy little stories and of course some _**Apollo/Klavier **_stuff. See you around.


End file.
